gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Haus Arryn
Das Haus Arryn (engl. House Arryn of the Eyrie) ist eines der Großen Häuser von Westeros. Es herrscht seit Jahrtausenden über das Tal von Arryn, ursprünglich als König von Berg und Grünem Tal und seit den Eroberungskriegen als Lord von Hohenehr, Hüter des Grünen Tals und Wächter des Ostens. Gründer des Hauses war Ser Artys Arryn, der Geflügelte Ritter. Er besiegte den letzten Bergkönig und beanspruchte daraufhin sowohl Hohenehr als auch den Titel König von Berg und Grünem Tal für sich und seine Nachkommen. Sie sind die älteste und reinste Linie des alten andalischen Adels. Ihre Ländereien liegen im Osten des Kontinents Westeros. Sitz der Arryns ist Hohenehr. Ihr Wappen zeigt einen fliegenden Falken und Halbmond in weiß, auf blauem Grund. Ihr Wahlspruch lautet "Hoch wie die Ehre". Oberhaupt des Hauses ist der minderjährige Robin Arryn, dessen Aufgaben von seiner Mutter und Regentin Lady Lysa Arryn ausgeübt werden. Nach ihrem Tod geht diese Aufgabe auf Lord Petyr Baelish, seinem Stiefvater, über. In der Serie Geschichte Der Legende nach wurde das Haus durch Ser Artys Arryn gegründet, dem Geflügelten Ritter. Es wird erzählt, dass er auf einem riesigen Falken flog und auf dem höchsten Berg des Tals landete, wo er den Greifenkönig, den letzten Bergkönig der Ersten Menschen, besiegte. Danach nahm er Hohenehr und wurde der erste König von Berg und Grünen Tal. Seine Nachfahren herrschten als Könige über das Tal, bis zu den Eroberungskriegen der Targaryens und danach als Hüter des Grünen Tals und Wächter des Ostens im Namen des Eisernen Throns. Hohenehr gilt als uneinnehmbar und schützt das Haus Arryn vor Feinden und den gewalttätigen Stämmen der Mondberge. Jon Arryn war zuletzt Oberhaupt des Hauses Arryn, Lord von Hohenehr, Wächter des Osten und Hüter des Grünen Tals. Er war ein angesehener Edelmann, der sowohl Eddard Stark, als auch Robert Baratheon förderte. Der Irre König Aerys II. Targaryen duldete die Entführung von Eddards Schwester und Roberts Verlobter, Lyanna Stark. Dieser ließ Eddards Vater und Bruder, wegen Protest gegen die Entführung, hinrichten. Als Aerys auch Eddards Herausgabe fordert, um über ihn zu urteilen, erhob sich Lord Arryn in Rebellion und rief zu den Bannern. Die Häuser Stark und Baratheon folgten ihm. Die Rebellen schlossen ein Ehebündnis mit dem Haus Tully, durch das Eddard mit Catelyn Tully und der ältere Jon mit der jüngeren Lysa Tully verheiratet wurden. Nach dem Sieg der Rebellen wurde Robert König und ernannte Jon zu seiner Hand. Jon diente dem Reich viele Jahre als Hand des Königs. Vor seinem Tod untersuchte Jon die Legitimation der Kinder von Königin Cersei Lennister. Er fand heraus, dass sie nicht Roberts Nachkommen waren, durch den Vergleich mit Roberts Bastarden, auf der Basis der üblichen dunkelhaarigen Erscheinung des Hauses Baratheon. Lord Jon Arryn kam kurze Zeit später unter verdächtigen Umständen ums Leben. Seine Witwe Lysa beschuldigte das Haus Lennister und floh aus der Hauptstadt nach Hohenehr. Trotz ihrer Abneigung gegenüber den Lennisters blieb sie im Krieg der Fünf Könige neutral und hielt ihre Truppen zur Verteidigung von Robin und des Tals zurück. Staffel 1 Lysa Arryn schreibt ihrer Schwester Catelyn Stark einen Brief und behauptet, dass die Lennisters für Jons Tod verantwortlich sind. Als Catelyn den Brief erhält, befindet sich Robert Baratheon mit seinem königlichen Gefolge auf Winterfell, dem Sitz des Hauses Stark. Robert ist dort, um Eddard die Position von Jon als Hand des Königs anzubieten. Eddard akzeptiert und beginnt mit Nachforschungen über Jons Tod. Er findet Hinweise darauf, dass Jon vergiftet wurde. Zudem gelangt er zur gleichen Erkenntnis wie Jon, der die Untreue von Cersei Lennister aufdeckte und dass Robert keinen wahren Erben besitzt. Dieser glaubt fälschlicherweise, dass Joffrey Baratheon sein Sohn ist. Catelyns Sohn Brandon Stark überlebt zwei Attentatsversuche. Catelyn beschuldigt Tyrion Lennister und nimmt ihn fest. Sie bringt ihn, zu Lysas Unmut, nach Hohenehr. Lysa versucht dort, ihren Sohn Robin vom Rest des Reiches zu isolieren und übt zu seinem Schutz als Regentin des Tals die Macht aus. Trotz seines Alters wird er weiterhin von Lysa gestillt, deren Besessenheit ihn verdirbt. Tyrion überlistet Lysa, indem er vorgibt, in einer öffentlichen Anhörung seine Verbrechen gestehen zu wollen. Stattdessen fordert er ein Urteil durch Kampf und gewinnt dadurch seine Freiheit zurück. König Robert stirbt an den Folgen eines Jagdunfalls. Eddard wird wegen Hochverrats festgenommen, als er den Thronanspruch von Joffrey anzweifelt. Lysa hält diese Nachricht zunächst vor Catelyn geheim. Danach fleht sie Lysa an, die Armee des Tals mit der des Nordens zu verbinden, um gegen Königsmund zu marschieren, doch Lysa lehnt ihren Vorschlag ab und Catelyn verlässt Hohenehr. Staffel 4 Staffel 5 Staffel 6 In den Büchern thumb|220px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Wappen des Hauses Arryn. In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist das Haus Arryn von Hohenehr eines der großen Häuser von Westeros und das bedeutendste Adelsgeschlecht aus dem Tal von Arryn. Ihr Hauptsitz ist Hohenehr, aber sie haben viele anderen Befestigungen, einschließlich ihrer Winterresidenz bei der Gates of the Moon. Beide befinden sich auf der Riesenlanze, dem größten Berg des Tals und Hohenehr gilt als uneinnehmbar. Ihr Wappen zeigt einen weißen Mond und Falken auf himmelblauem Grund und ihr Sinnspruch lautet "Hoch wie die Ehre". Ihre Linie geht zurück bis zu den ursprünglichen Andalen, die in Westeros einfielen. Das Haus Arryn verfügt bis heute über die reinste Linie innerhalb des andalischen Adels. Geschichte König von Berg und Grünem Tal Vor der Ankunft der Andalen wurde das Tal von den Bergkönigen der Ersten Menschen regiert. Ser Artys Arryn, ein legendärer Anführer der Andalen, überquerte die Meerenge mit seiner Streitmacht und erschlug den Greifenkönig. Die Arryns wurden zu den Königen von Berg und Grünem Tal, gemäß eines Halb-Kanon vor etwa sechstausend Jahren. Zu Ehren von Ser Artys, dem späteren König, wurde das Tal in das Tal von Arryn umbenannt, und die Falkenkrone, die er selbst trug in seiner Linie weitergegeben worden. Sie bauten Hohenehr als Sommerresident auf der Riesenlanze, bevor der Winter diese unzugänglich machte und sie wieder zum Gates of the Moon hinabstiegen. Es gab eine Zahl bemerkenswerte Könige während der Herrschaft des Hauses Arryn, einschließlich Alyssa Arryn, nach der Alyssas Tränen benannt wurde, ein Wasserfall an der Riesenlanze, als wegen der Ermordung ihres Gemahls, ihrer Brüder und Kinder keine Träne vergoss, die im Krieg mit dem Hause Stark von Winterfell fielen. Eroberungskriege Die Arryns trugen die Falkenkrone bis zu den Eroberungskriegen, als sie sich dem Haus Targaryen unterwarfen. Während der Eroberung kämpften die Flotten der Arryns und Targaryens in der Seeschlacht von Möwenstadt, bei der die Flotte der Targaryens zerstört und ihr Befehlshaber Daemon Velaryon getötet wurde. Als Antwort verbrannte Visenya Targaryen auf ihrem Drachen Vhagar die Schiffe der Arryns. Obwohl beide Flotten zerstört waren und der Kampf mit einem taktischen Unentschieden endete, war es doch eine strategische Niederlage für die Targaryens, die Möwenstadt nicht mehr einnehmen konnten. Für die Arryns ergab sich ebenfalls ein Problem, denn die Zerstörung ihrer Flotte löste eine Aufstand der Sistermen auf den Drei Schwestern gegen ihre Herrschaft aus. In einer späteren Phase der Eroberungskriege wurde Visenya mit der Unterwerfung des Tals betraut. Sharra Arryn, Regentin des Tals von Arryn, regierte im Namen ihres Sohnes, dem Kindkönig Ronnel Arryn und hatte eine Armee des Tals bei Bluttor versammelt. Allerdings flog Visenya mit ihrem Drachen Vhagar einfach darüber hinweg nach Hohenehr, um die Aufgabe des Tals zu verlangen. Als Sharra Arryn nach Hohenehr zurückkehrte fand sie ihren Sohn auf dem Schoß von Visenya wieder, der darum bat mit ihr auf dem Drachen zu reiten. Sharra gab auf, beugte das Knie und Ronnel konnte zwei Mal mit Visenya und Vhagar fliegen. Seitdem waren die Arryns die Hüter des Grünen Tals und hielten den Titel Wächter des Ostens. Targaryen Herrschaft Mehr als ein Jahrhundert nach den Eroberungskriegen wurden die Arryns in den Targaryen-Bürgerkrieg verwickelt, genannt der Drachentanz. Es war ein Thronstreit zwischen den Nachkommen von Viserys I. Targaryen, seiner Tochter Rhaenyra Targaryen, die er mit Aemma aus dem Hause Arryn gezeugt hatte, und seinem Sohn Aegon II. Targaryen, der einer Ehe mit Alicent aus dem Hause Hohenturm entstammte. Oberhaupt des Hauses Arryn war zu dieser Zeit Jeyne Arryn, welche die Schwarzen und ihre Verwandte Rhaenyra unterstützte. Zu Beginn des Bürgerkrieges erschien Prinz Jacaerys Velaryon, Rhaenyras ältester Sohn, auf Hohenehr, um sich die Unterstützung für seine Mutter zu sichern. Lady Jeyne, genannt Jungfrau des Grünen Tals, stand zu ihrem Versprechen und schickte Männer nach Möwenstadt, wo sie über den Seeweg Rhaenyras Streitmacht verstärken sollten. Jahrzehnte später, tobte ein weiterer Targaryen-Bürgerkrieg, diesmal die Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion genannt, und das Haus Arryn blieb loyal gegenüber König Daeron II. Targaryen. Auf dem Höhepunkt der Schlacht auf dem Rotgrasfeld wurde die Vorhut von Lord Arryn durch Daemon Schwarzfeuer zerschlagen, der an diesem Tag unaufhaltsam schien. Es war möglicherweise der gleiche Lord Arryn, der 11 Jahre später durch Ser Humfrey Hardyng beim Turnier von Jungfernteich besiegt wurde. Roberts Rebellion In neuerer Zeit erlebten die Nachfahren von Lord Jasper Arryn eine Vielzahl von Unglücken, welche das Haus Arryn auf wenige Mitglieder reduzierte. Jaspers Nachfolger, Lord Jon Arryn, heiratete mehrmals, um einen Erben zu zeugen. Seine erste Frau, Jeyne Rois, starb im Kindbett, ihre Tochter war eine Totgeburt. Seine zweite Frau, Rowena Arryn, eine Cousine, starb kinderlos an einer Wintergrippe. Sein jüngerer Bruder Ronnel starb an Verdauungsstörung, etwa zur gleichen Zeit, als sein Sohn Elbert geboren wurde. Ihre Schwester Alys, schenkte ihrem Gemahl, Ser Elys Waynwald, neun Kinder, doch starb sie kurz nach der letzten Geburt. Acht starben oder schlossen sich religiösen Orden an, ehe sie Nachkommen zeugen konnten; ihre jüngste Tochter starb kurz nach der Geburt eines Sohnes, Harrold Hardyng. Ein Krieg begann, später Roberts Rebellion genannt, als Jon Arryn sich weigerte, seine Mündel, Robert Baratheon und Eddard Stark, dem Irren König Aerys II. Targaryen zu übergeben. Im Kampf gegen Marq Haindorf bei Möwenstadt, schlug Lord Arryn seine Vasallen, die auf Seiten der Royalisten standen. Während des Krieges war Jon einer der wichtigsten Anführer und die Ehe mit seiner dritten Ehefrau, Lysa Tully, sicherte die Unterstützung von Lord Hoster Tully für die Rebellen. Unglücklicherweise kam es zu weiteren Verlusten unter den wenigen verbliebenen Arryns. Jons Neffe und Erbe Elbert Arryn, war ein Teil von Brandon Starks Gefolge, das ihm nach Königsmund begleitete und dort hingerichtet wurde, während einer von Jons entfernten Vettern, Ser Denys, der "darling of the Vale", bei der Schlacht der Glocken getötet wurde. Nach dem Krieg, herrschte Nestor Rois als Hoher Haushofmeister des Grünen Tals, da Jon die Hand des Königs von Robert Baratheon wurde. Die Ehe von Lord Jon mit Lysa blieb eine distanzierte. Zuerst produzierte ihre Vereinigung nur Fehlgeburten, doch letztlich, schenkte sie ihm einen Sohn, Robert, der letzte Arryn. Robert wurde von Lysa verdorben, trotz Jons Bemühungen dies zu verhindern, und sie unternahm keine Anstrengungen, ihn auf die Herrschaft vorzubereiten. Jon hatte König Robert Baratheon vierzehn Jahre treu gedient, als die Handlung von "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" beginnt. A Game of Thrones Als Hand von König Robert Baratheon, tritt Lord Jon Arryn mit der Vermutung an Stannis Baratheon heran, dass sein Bruder, König Robert, keinen wahren Erbe besitzt, da Königin Cersei Lennister ihn mit ihrem eigenen Bruder, Ser Jaime Lennister, betrügt. Beide suchen in Königsmund nach Beweisen, doch Jon wird vergiftet und stirbt, bevor er die Wahrheit offenbaren kann. Nach Jons Tod, bietet Lord Tywin Lennister an, Jons jungen Erben, Robert Arryn, auf Casterlystein zu erziehen, ein Vorhaben, das auf König Roberts Zustimmung trifft, doch Jons Witwe, Lysa Tully, flieht mit dem jungen Robert nach Hohenehr. Mittlerweile, waren die Vasallen von Hohenehr erzürnt, als Robert Baratheon den Titel des Wächter des Ostens, der traditionell von den Arryns getragen wurde, an Jaime Lennister weitergab statt dem jungen Lord Arryn. Viele dieser Lords gehörten zum Hofstaat von Lady Lysa, die sie um sich scharte und um ihre Gunst wetteifern ließ. Trotz der Bemühungen ihrer Schwester, Catelyn Tully, lehnt Lysa eine Beteiligung der Ritter des Tals am Krieg gegen die Lennisters ab. Lysa lässt Tyrion Lennister inhaftieren, doch muss sie ihn wieder freilassen, als ihr Hauptmann der Wache, Ser Vardis Egen, das Urteil durch Kampf verliert. Als Catelyn Hohenehr verlässt, bietet sie an, Robert auf Winterfell zu erziehen, was Lysa soweit provoziert, dass sie damit droht, ihre Schwester aus dem Moon Door zu werfen. Lysa verweigert Tyrion eine Eskorte, als er das Tal verlässt, in der Hoffnung, er würde von den Bergstämmen getötet, doch Tyrion gelingt es, die Stammesmitglieder in seinen Dienst zustellen. Lady Lysa und Lord Robert sind unter den Adligen, von denen Joffrey verlangt, ihm die Treue zu schwören oder als Verräter des Reiches gebrandmarkt zu werden. A Storm of Swords Die Neutralität des Tals wurde von allen Seiten kritisiert. Lysas Neffe, König Robb Stark, beklagte seine Unfähigkeit durch diese Region zu marschieren, ebenso bat König Stannis Baratheon um ihre Unterstützung. Lysa trotzt beiden Königen, als sie unerwartet in die Nähe des Lennister-Lagers rückt. Sie heiratet ihre Jugendliebe Petyr Baelish, genannt Kleinfinger. Später sah Lysa, wie Petyr ihre Nichte Sansa Stark küsste und verfiel in rasende Eifersucht, wodurch sie verriet, dass sie und Kleinfinger die verborgenen Mörder ihres Gemahls waren, weil sie erfuhr, dass Jon vorhatte, den jungen Robert von Stannis auf Drachenstein erziehen zulassen. Lysa stirbt, als sie von Petyr aus dem Moon Door gestoßen wird. Battle of the Bastards Bis kurz vor Ende der sechsten Staffel spielt Haus Arryn eine eher unwichtige Rolle. Bis hin zum finalen Kamp zwischen Jon Schnee und Ramsay Bolton in der neunten Folge agiert Haus Arryn unter Führung von Peter Baelish und Sansa Stark als Unterstützung für die Armee Jon Schnees. Mit Hilfe dieser Unterstützung gewinnt die Armee, nun bestehend aus Haus Arryn, Wildlingen etc. die Schlacht und Winterfell ist wieder im Besitz der Starks. Mitglieder In der Serie * {Jon Arryn} - Lord von Hohenehr, Hand des Königs unter Robert Baratheon. * {Lysa Arryn} geb. Tully - Jons Ehefrau. * Robin Arryn, Jons Sohn, derzeitiger Lord von Hohenehr In den Büchern * {Jasper Arryn} - Vater von Jon, Alys und Ronnel. ** {Jon Arryn} - Jaspers erster Sohn, Hand des Königs unter Robert Baratheon. ** {Jeyne Arryn} geb. Rois - Jons erste Ehefrau. ** {Rowena Arryn} geb. Arryn - Jons Cousine und zweite Ehefrau. ** {Lysa Arryn} geb. Tully - Jons dritte Ehefrau. *** Robert Arryn - Einziges Kind von Jon und Lysa, derzeitiges Oberhaupt des Hauses Arryn. ** {Alys Arryn} - Japsers Tochter, Ehefrau von Elys Waynwald. *** Harrold Hardyng - Enkel von Alys und Elys, derzeitger Erbe des Hauses Arryn. ** {Ronnel Arryn} - Japsers jüngster Sohn. *** {Elbert Arryn} - Einziges Kind von Ronnel, ursprünglicher Erbe des Hauses Arryn, wurde zusammen mit Rickard und Brandon Stark vom Irren König ermordet. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. * House Arryn im Wiki of Ice and Fire. en:House Arryn es:Casa Arryn ru:Аррены zh:艾林家族 Kategorie:Häuser Kategorie:Große Häuser Kategorie:Häuser (Tal von Arryn) Kategorie:Haus Arryn